The present invention relates to a patch device for emitting vapor and to a method for releasing vapor.
Human beings have been using products that emit scents and aromas since ancient times. These products have been used for purposes such as masking unpleasant odors, attracting a member of the opposite sex, repelling animals and insects, and treating disease symptoms.
In order to extend the time of aroma emission, individuals making and using these products have dissolved or suspended the scents and aromas with other materials. For instance, perfumes are blended with volatiles that control and extend the period of evaporation of a particular scent. The Lindauer U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,689 issuing Aug. 10, 1993, describes a liquid perfume substance. This substance is applied to many areas of the skin. The fragrance is typically in a bottle or flask. Consequently, the user must reapply the substance.
Other formulations capture the aroma or scent material in a solid or a gel matrix. One type of solid matrix is wax in a candle. Scents and aromas within the wax are released when heated. The Nakatsu U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,644 issuing Jul. 11, 2000, describes a scented candle. In order to emit fragrances the candle must be lit. This type of scent emission has only limited use. For instance, the candles are not transportable because of their predisposition to start fires.
Other formulations use polymeric matrices to control release of a scent or aroma. For instance, the Wick U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,715 issuing Jan. 4, 2000, describes a patch for controlled release of a substance. The patch includes a formulation of an active agent and a thermoplastic resin. The formulation releases active agents through the skin. The patch is strategically positioned in order to be effective. Agents released by this patch are limited to substances that are absorbable into the human body.